Visits
by Yonaka Yuki
Summary: Kage goes to visit Jaguar after a year with Akari. Sequel to Old and new, and Humanity. Will she be able to live pass her past? or will it huant her forever?
1. Visit

Yuki: Thanks for the votes guys. I will be working on both at the same time, so keep an eye out for Kage's Past.

This is written in first person so you can kind of get a feel for how Kage thinks.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat on the Gray Hound Bus. I was off to see Jaguar for the first time in a year. Akari was out on another job and he thought it would be a good time for me to visit Jaguar and Audra. Four hours on a bus is not a fun, ride. My CD stopped playing as I switched the batteries I thought of what I was going to do while I was here. I needed to go to the grave yard that was outside of Midnight, then I would go see Jaguar, and pray that I would not run into Jeshickah or Kile for that matter. The bus pulled in to the station and I got off like I was supposed to. I walked into the town of Midnight and headed for the grave yard. The gate was rusted slightly and squeaked when I opened it; I looked around out of instinct waiting to be yelled at or maybe hit.

I shook off the feeling and walked into the grave yard, tall weeds cover the area along with broken head stones, _welcome to the pet cemetery _those were the words Jaguar told me when I was his pet, the threat of death only worked for so long. I walked over to the grave I haven't visited since the last time Jaguar brought me. The head stone was almost non-existing now. My mother's grave had been taken over by weeds, but I remembered perfectly what it looked like when they had buried her. I spoke out loud figuring no one was around me.

"Hey Mother, long time since I've visited. I'm free now, well at least free of Midnight and Jeshickah. Jaguar's changed he won't beat his pets any more. There are times when I long for the grave still. Being unageing is hard, Akari is trying to teach me how to be normal." I was cut off.

"Which is impossible for you, little Kage." I turned in time to see Jeshickah come stalking towards me.

"I don't know, I seem to be doing a good job of it." I looked just above her left shoulder so it looked like I was staring at her face.

"Some would argue that." She walked around me in circles, "You've gain some weight pet."

I glared at her, "I was unhealthy before, I'm healthy now, maybe that's it. Now excuse me Jeshickah, I need to go now."

"You aren't going to visit Yuri's grave?"

That stopped me, "You buried him here?"

"Yes," it was a purr.

"I'll see him later." I walked passed her and out of the grave yard.

Why did they keep Yuri here? I shook the thought out of my head, Yuri's dead, the graves are just for us on earth, the dead don't care if you visit them...oh well it makes me feel better. I went out of the squeaky gate and walked away, what a perfect way to start my visit.


	2. Jaguar

Yuki: I'm trying to update...really

Chapter One: Jaguar

I walked from the grave yard into the town of Midnight. I was surprised that Jeshickah didn't do anything, maybe she realizes that I'm not part of the trade anymore. Doubt it, but hey a girl can have wishful thoughts. I walked up to the door, I hadn't changed that much, hopefully Jaguar would still recognize me. I knocked and waited.

"Kage?" Audra opened the door.

"Hey," I smiled slightly, I have to admit I was a little nervous this being the first time around vampires in a while.

"Come in. You should have let us known you were coming!" Audra stood there, and ushered me in.

"It was a little bit of a last minute thing; Akari had to go on another job and thought it was alright for me to visit." I walked in and looked around; it looked like it had when I left.

"Where's Jaguar?" I placed my bag on a chair.

"Jeshickah called him on some urgent business," she shrugged slightly, "Have a seat, are you hungry?"

"No, how long ago did Jeshickah call him?" I sat down on the couch and leaned back, popping my back.

"A few minutes before you showed up." She sat down near me.

"She's probably talking to him about me showing up, I ran into her at the grave yard." I closed my eyes.

"She try anything?" Audra stood up and started to pace

I shook my head, "nothing, nothing at all, I found it strange." I pulled my jacket off.

"It is kind of strange, because last I heard she was threatening to strangle Jaguar for pronouncing you as free blood." She leaned against the wall, "Why don't you get settled in the guest room I'll talk to Eric about making dinner for the two of you."

"All right," I nodded and walked into the guest room. The bed was done in red, red sheets, bed spread everything. I put my bag in the corner, I was thinking about taking a nap before dinner that sounded like a good idea to me. "Audra, I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when Jaguar gets back please."

I curled up in the red bed with my head phones on, oblivious to everything around me.

A while later my CD player stopped I reached for the buttons to restart the CD but instead of feeling the small familiar bumps I felt a hand. My eyes shot open. I saw the last person I wanted to see. Kile.

"Hello, Kile." I sat up taking of my headphones, trying to stay calm.

"Hello Little Pet." Kile towering over me.

"I am not a pet, and you can't take me in as one." I rolled my shoulders trying to get rid of the tension there.

"You have always been a pet, and always will be. You know that, no matter how long you continue this charade, in your mind you are a pet." He took a step forward, "and you will be mine like you should have been."

"I am free blood, you are free to kill me, maim me, threaten me, but not take me." I sneered and stood up.

"So I could beat you until you agreed to be mine." He laughed the door swung open and a strange sense of power filled the room.

"Get off my property Kile. You have no right threatening my guest." Jaguar's voice filled the room.

Kile glanced at him, "Jeshickah didn't keep you busy as long as I thought she would."

"Jeshickah just wanted to inform me that, she found someone that I might have wanted to see. Now get out!" The sense of power in the room grew stronger. I stood there thankful that Jaguar had come in.

Kile left, I think because he wasn't sure what to do.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly.

"No problem, anything for you Kage." He walked over to me and gave me a small hug.

So here I was visiting Jaguar, and I had already ran into the two people I was trying to avoid, the only question was, were they working together this time?


	3. Uh oh

I do not own MP but I do own Kage and the plot

Chapter Two: Well

I sat down at the kitchen table, "So Jeshickah called you just to tell you she found me?" I was confused.

Jaguar nodded, "She said that you were hanging around in the cemetery, by your mother's grave. She thought maybe you were going insane because you talked to it."

I smiled at him, and then thanked Eric for my meal, "I was talking to it, I didn't expect anyone to be there."

He smiled slightly, "What are you doing here Kage? I thought Akari said he would have to isolate you for a while."

I nodded, "He did, and now that it is over he said I could try being around your kind again, I would just have to be careful." I took a bite trying to force myself to relax.

"Where is Akari anyways? I would have thought he would come with you just to see that you got here safe." He leaned back in his chair and watched me as if he was trying to analyze me.

"He's off on another mission, I didn't want to stay in his house alone, so he told me that I could come see you." I took another bite, see this wasn't so bad, I was relaxing more by the minute.

"You chose a bad time to come though Kage. There has been a raise in pets coming into midnight to be bred, but none of them are as rare as to old ones, Jeshickah might try something, and with Kile appearing where you were, that could mean trouble as well." He sighed as he watched me, "and I can tell that you aren't completely unbroken yet."

That was when I tensed up again, "Kile can't take me because I am free blood, and I know he has to follow that law. Jeshickah of course doesn't but I will be fine if I avoid her. Kile is free to do what ever he wants from me except take me, and I can handle another beating." It sounded scattered because that was what my mind was doing, "And no, I'm not unbroken completely yet, with how long I've been in the trade it could be a long time before I am even close to normal."

Jaguar sighed, "Kile could kill you, you know that, right?"

I nodded, "Of course I know that, if he kills me, oh well I'm well over a hundred years old, it's a little passed time, don't ya think?"

Jaguar didn't like that response, I could see it on his face, "Sorry, I'll be careful, but I can't go back now that they know I am here, they'll follow me or something, then I'm not only putting myself in danger, but what ever old pet goes to Akari's house."

He sighed, "I understand, just make sure you stay out of trouble, please."

I nodded, "Always. I'm going to take a walk, since it's close to sunrise most of your kind will be tucked away, I'll be careful, and I have weapons." I smiled as I stood.

He nodded slightly, I could tell he was worried, but he didn't have to be, or did he?

He sighed and stood, "Audra and I have a few things that need to be taken care of."

I nodded, "Of course, I'll be here waiting." I smiled reassuringly, or at least as reassuring as I could make it. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, perhaps it was just nerves, being around vampires again could cause that, right?

He and Audra walked out, I glanced at Eric who smiled at me, "I'm going to go for a walk, are you going to be alright here Kage?"

I nodded, "Of course I am, of course I am," It was to reassure myself more than him, he walked off as well.

I went back into the room, Jaguar and Audra were both out and with out reach for me, except that Jaguar would be able to recognize my mind, so that would save me if I got in trouble right?

There was suddenly a crash, breaking glass, I grabbed one of my blades and slowly made my way out of the room careful not to make a noise, it couldn't be Jeshickah could it? Or was it Kile?

I looked around and spotted a broken glass, it must have just blown off the table or something. I bent down to pick up the glass, I looked up when I heard footsteps, no, I was just being paranoid. Someone suddenly place a hand over my mouth with a cloth in it, my vision went blurry and then I saw darkness.

When I finally came to, I felt heavy chains on my wrists and feet, where was I? Everything was dark, I could hear nothing see nothing. I tugged against the chains in panic. A door opened in front of me letting the harsh light sneak in. Jeshickah stood there.

"Hello little pet." She purred as she walked around me.

"I'm not a pet!" I shook my head, no I was not a pet, I was a human not a dog to be kept in chains. Right? Right? I looked at her my eyes wide.

"You are Kage, you know that deep down inside you are a pet." She traced a finger down my face and I tried to pull away.

"No…no," I shook my head. I could not let Akari's hard work be destroyed with in a few minutes. I had to be strong, but I was a pet, a human that laid at someone's feet. No, I'm not something that belongs at people's feet.

Jeshickah laughed and started two walk out, "I will leave you here to think over your pathetic life."

I slouched down, how could I let this happen? Jaguar's words from a long time ago entered my mind 'you are a pet and always have been Kage, just like a lost dog you would never be able to survive on your own, and you know that.' Maybe he was right. Akari would always tell me that I could never be on my own, but I'm not a pet…I'm not a pet! I hid my head in my knees crying, I've lost everything again, _Jaguar? _

_Kage? Where are you? _His voice sounded so panicky.

_I don't know…somewhere dark and with chains. _I looked around, _I should have stayed a pet... _

_No, Kage you are not a pet, don't believe that for a moment! _

I looked up as the door opened again, Jeshickah walked in, "Little pet, meet your new trainer."

Yuki: sorry long time no update! I promise I'll keep on it this time!.


	4. New Trainer

Chapter Four

I do not own MP but I do own Kage and my plot

I slowly looked up at the vampire that was standing next to Jeshickah, half of me expected Kile, but the other half of me knew better. Kile was not a trainer and if he was he was probably not a good one. The man that stood in front of me was a man that I had not seen before, but, like all vampires, he was beautiful. His golden hair was pulled back in a fancy braid, his face looked as if it was carved from marble and his eyes, even though they were black, seemed to be sinking pools of water.

I stared into those eyes for a moment, until I was greeted with pain, I gasped and my chained hands went to my head. As soon as my eyes were torn away from him the pain stopped. So he played by the rule that pets were not to look at their master, that is one of the hardest to get used to. I held my head in my hands for a few moments and then slowly lifted it once more, but this time I did not look at him, "With all respect lady Jeshickah, "I am free blood, Lord Jaguar freed me when Lady Paris was killed." Once again I was greeted with pain, I had no idea what for.

"You are wrong little pet." She stroked my pounding head gently, "Now listen to your trainer."

The pain still came, I mentally scolded myself for not remembering how to use my mind shields. I whimpered and that seemed to satisfy my trainer, the pain stopped leaving me in a small heap on the ground. I felt him take my hands and place different chains on them, connecting them, before taking the other ones off. He forced me to stand up, and it was then when I remembered a conversation with Akari.

"_I always seem to be helpless all the time," I was trying wrapping my wrist after falling down Akari's porch stairs, and was doing a poor job. _

_Akari took my wrist gently, "Give it time Kage," He started to show me how to wrap it properly._

"_But the nightmares, the memories and the scars never seem to go away." I looked away, true, I hadn't given it much time only two months, but still something should have been getting better. _

"_Don't give in to the nightmares Kage, don't give into anything." He rubbed my head when he finished, "If you give into those things now, if something, God forbid, ever happened and you ended back up with those leeches, it will just make it easier for them to hurt you."_

_I looked at him, "Never give in, right."_

My new trainer tugged hard on the chain almost forcing me to fall, it brought me back to reality. My eyes had finally adjusted back to the harsh light and I started to cast glances around me, I caught a familiar blur of black hair and tan skin.

"Jaguar!" I turned to go to him, he stopped as he heard my voice. I screamed as pain found its way into my head again, but this time with a voice, _You are to be silent and if you do talk you are to us titles. _The voice was not as harsh as it should have been, but almost a soft caress that showed signs of turning ugly.

I had collapsed to my knees by the time Jaguar had made it over to us. I could only hear his voice not see him.

"Leave her be Mikhal." Jaguar's voice was comforting for me, but for some reason I wanted him to pet me on the head like Jeshickah did, to promise me thoughts of comfort. I shook my head in panic, no, those could not be my thoughts, even when I was a pet I never wanted Jaguar to touch me.

"Ah Kitty, how nice of you to try to recover your pet." Jeshickah's voice cut through my pain clearly.

"Jeshickah, you know that Kage is free blood, let her be!" Jaguar's voice was becoming lost in my whimpering, why hadn't Mikhal stop the pain yet?

"Actually, my pet, you freed the girl that came in under the name of Kage Cod, this girl here, her papers state her as Kage Koris of the original Midnight. So you didn't actually free her. Mikhal will bring Ms. Koris here to a dinner after she has been properly broken." Jeshickah's voice seemed to make my pain worse.

_Have you learned your lesson yet, pet? _The voice was back, I nodded and whimpered wanting the pain to stop. He finally ended it, and I slowly stood up. I glanced at Jaguar my eyes clearly asking him to help me. Mikhal pulled the chain again and I almost fell, "Come Kage."

"No." _Never give in, _Akari's words played in my head as I resisted Jaguar watched as I tried to pull against Mikhal. _Kage, don't he'll just hurt you more, I'll find a way to get you out of here. _Jaguar's voice was full of despair, he honestly felt bad about this.

I shook my head, "Akari told me never to give in." I pulled harder, but Mikhal had more strength than me. He yanked the chain hard enough that I fell forward and at his feet. "Bad girl." His voice was calm but full of disappointment. My heart sank, why did I care so much about what he thought? Why was it that the comment he made bothered me?

He didn't give me time to stand up before he started walking down another hall. As I staggered down the hall, in attempt not to be dragged, I caught my last glimpse of Jaguar.

Mikhal threw me into another empty room, but didn't chain me there, he only left the chains on me.

"Now dear little Kage, what is your weakness? Hm? _Is it pain? Abandonment?_" Pain and Abandonment echoed in my mind, it was then that I realized that he was shifting through my thoughts.

I shook my head and backed up from him, "Stay away from me leech!" My voice was strong but I was shaking, I hated pain, even more so I feared being abandoned because it had happened so many times, mostly by force: when my brother died, when my mother was taken from me, oddly enough, when I was separated from Jaguar, when Yuri died and I am sure there are more that I just couldn't think of. Along with that thought, Akari would have to stay with me, always in the room, when he first took me to his place because I hated being alone.

"Being alone," Mikhal laughed at me, I cursed myself.

He stood up and left the room shutting the door and leaving me in the dark once more. I curled up as much as I could, what in did I do to deserve this? A few minutes after sulking I started to try and unwrap the chains from my wrist all in vain.

Time passed before the door opened and let the callous light in. Mikhal sat in front of me, shielding my eyes from the light.

"Hello, _Pet." _He stared at me, "time for you lessons. Titles, you seem to have a problem with those. You are not to use anyone's actual name, unless it is your master and then the title Master must be in front of that. Understand?"

_Never give in _there were those words again. "Yes, but I will not follow, I am not a pet, I am a human." Once again my voice was strong but I was shaking. Like a good trainer he had found my weakness, and knew how to break me, but I was not going to make it easy for him.

Pain came to me again, this time feeling as if I had been slugged in gut a few times followed by someone trying to strangle me. I was struggling to breath as I saw him stand, he shook his head at me, "Now _Pet. _When will you realize that you are nothing compared to us? You are something that belongs at our feet if not killed!"

I could finally breath again, but I was shaking as if I was a scared little cat and the rest of the pain was still there. "Milord," I choked out. There goes Akari's good work, it took at least a week to keep me from using Mr. in front of his name and then another couple off weeks to get me to stop calling him Sir.

"There we go, now I'm going to leave you in here until you are able to hold your tongue and behave enough to work with me." He stood up and left again. I was all alone, no one was there to keep me company, no voices nothing.

Yuki: alright, I know once again it's kind of short, but a short up date is better than no up date at all. R+R please!


	5. Room

**Madam Jinx- **thank you again for the review and for the complement on my descriptions, that is one thing I strive to do well on because it is the only way a reader will know exactly what is going on in the character's mind. Keep reading, and I will try to make this chapter longer.

**dragonfledgling88- **Thank you also for the review, yes I admit it is slightly sadistic and I'm am working on a plot that intertwines with the circling one. Yes Kage is kind of wimpy, but, I hope, she will soon get her strength back, but thank you for telling me that she is a believable character, because I think that makes the story that much better. Keep reading please.

**Yuki:** thank you both for the reviews, and I do hope you keep reading, and please read my other ones. (Madam Jinx, I know you read my other ones so you can ignore that sentence.) Just to let you guys know, this fanfic will probably be longer than the other two that come before it, mostly because of the double plot that I have planned.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MP but I do own Kage and other original characters that are not AAR's and I own the plot.

Chapter five

If you ask me what the nightmares I had in that room were, or my thoughts I would be able to answer, but if you ask me how much time had gone by between the time Mikhal closed the door and opened it again, I could not answer you.

I was curled up in a ball when I heard the door open and Mikhal's footsteps come towards me. The door slammed shut behind him and made me jump slightly, I had become jumpy thanks to the nightmares, and I was also exhausted because I tried not to sleep.

"Come my pet, you must be hungry," he held a bowl out to me. I looked up at him and then to the bowl, it was full of fruit, a favorite, I think, for owners to give their pets.

I stayed where I was not sure if I should trust him or not. I slowly moved forward towards the bowl. I was hungry the last thing I remember eating was what ever Eric fed me at Jaguar's house. I slowly took the bowl and started to eat. As much as I hate to think it, I missed someone's presence, even if it had to be Mikhal's.

I sighed slightly at that thought as I ate the small bits of fruit. I flinched slightly when I felt his hand on my head, stroking my long hair, but as soon as I realized that he was not reaching out to harm me I somewhat leaned into his hand. He rubbed my head gently, almost approvingly as he whispered, "Good girl," to me.

It was then I realized what I was doing, I pulled myself away from him, dropping the bowl. It landed with a sickening shatter and shards of the glass scattered around the room. I shook my head and started to scoot away from the vampire.

"No, no, stay away from me." It was only a whisper from my lips.

"Yes, that's right Kage, just for a small moment you were back to being a good _pet._" He laughed at me, "You were comforted by your master's touch."

"No," I shook my head harder now, but then stopped for a moment, I was feeling dizzy, it had to have been from all the shaking.

"Yes, my _pet._ You were a good girl, why not continue that? You would be let out of this room." He squatted down in front of me and place a hand under my chin to force me to look at him. "You seem tired."

I suddenly realized where the dizziness came from, he had drugged the food. I leaned back trying to get away from him, "Why?" once again it was just a whisper.

"You are a pet Kage, a girl that can not survive on your own, you know that, that is why you need to be trained." His voice seemed to get further away as my eyes closed and I was left alone in darkness yet again.

I woke, but kept my eyes shut, I could feel a soft bed under me and a blanket wrapped around me. I huddled in that warmth for a few moments before opening my eyes to discover the nightmare around me.

I was in a room with a bay window to my left that was covered with black curtains. I sat up and continued to look around, it was more of huge beanbag that was under me and it was also black. There was nothing else in the room, except for a small glass bowl of more fruit. I was no longer in the dark, but I was once again alone. I stood up there were no chains anywhere on me. I looked up when the door opened.

"My _Pet,_" Mikhal smiled at me.

Knowing better to risk the small amount of freedom that I had been given, I gave him a small bow, "Milord." Sadly I was plagued with pain until I was on my knees.

"You are to bow to my kind Kage," Mikhal knelt by me and smoothed my hair out, "I'm taking you out side of my area of Midnight to get you groomed and get you some appropriate clothes." I felt him fold my hair where the white began, "We'll have it cut so it's all black again, though I kind of like your long bangs."

Once again I started to lean into his touch, but then realized what I was doing and stopped myself, though I did not pull away.

"And we will get you something slightly more…pet like to wear instead of these normal clothes." He stroked my head again, "Each mistake you make today will result in on day alone in here." He stood now, "Now come on, follow me, and if you don't stay close then I will have to put a leash on you."

Those words were familiar enough to bring back an unpleasant memory:

"_Kage wake up!" Jaguar was angry already this early in the evening, this could be dangerous._

"_Yes milord?" I looked up from my spot on the bed._

"_Get up!" He threw a nasty glare at me which caused me shiver slightly as I pulled myself off the bed. "Hurry up and get dressed, Jeshickah wants me to meet her." _

"_Yes milord, sorry milord." I hurried and changed from my day cloths into my night cloths. Trying to hurry so I wouldn't anger him._

"_Come here my pet." He motioned for me to come closer._

"_Of course milord." I step closer expecting to feel the pressure of his mind, but instead felt his arm around my waist._

"_Beautiful. You only have a few flaws to get over now." He smirked._

"_Let go!" I pushed him away causing myself to fall to the ground, he had influenced my mind, how could I be that weak._

"_Child! You have no right to tell me what to do, I am the master here." He started striking out with his mind. _

_I curled into a little ball, I finally responded a few minutes later, "Sorry, sorry, Milord." I was shaking in pain, trying not to give in, but I had to._

'_You're a pet Kage, don't forget that. No matter what, no matter where and no matter whom you are with the fact that you are a pet will haunt you for the rest of your cursed life.' Jaguar's voice entered my head as the pain ended._

"_Now get up and come." He started walking out, "If you don't follow me I will start to put you on a leash and drag you everywhere."_

I followed my trainer thinking that we were lucky not to have run into anyone yet.

We took a sharp turn and sadly ran into Kile.

"Milord," I was on my knees like expected.

"Ah Mikhal, I see that you are living up to your reputation of breaking pets." Kile bent to pet me but I pulled myself away from him, Mikhal had never hit me, but Kile had. All that came with the touch of Kile's had was pain and memories of being thrown out a window.

"Kage," Mikhal's voice was a small warning, "Well Kile, it doesn't seem my pet likes you much."

I knelt so that I was half way hidden behind Mikhal and Kile couldn't touch me.

Kile glared down at me, "Seems so, but just because she doesn't like me will not stop me from buying her at the dinner."

Mikhal looked down at me almost fondly, "I'm actually quite fond of her and I'm thinking about keeping her for myself." I felt a small urge to rub against him…was I suddenly a cat?

"You are a trainer, what will you do with her when you are training other pets?" Kile sounded jealous about the fact that he would not be able to have me, I was wondering if I should have counted this as a stroke of luck.

"Simple, she will have a room, she can stay there for the few hours that I am with the pet that needs to be trained, and she can sleep." He brushed his hand lightly over the top of my head as if he sensed my need to be touched.

Kile growled slightly, "She was supposed to be mine before Paris died, Jeshickah said I could have her."

"Jeshickah said you could have her if you were able to pay for her, if she is not for sell than you are not able to pay for her, correct?" Mikhal shook his head slightly, "Come on Kage, we need to get you groomed." He motioned for me to follow him again so I stood up and followed, like a good pet.

He opened a door, "She shall groom you," he motioned to a slave that was leaning against the wall. "Isabel, cut my pet's hair so that there is no more white, then please take her to Natalie, I will meet you there."

"Yes Milord," the girl bowed her head and motioned for me to sit down.

Mikhal gave my head one more stroke, "Be good Kage." And then he left.

I sat there while Isabel brushed through my hair then started cutting it, we were both so silent it was almost uncomfortable. The door swung open in a mad rush, and in stormed Jaguar.

"Damn it! I can't figure out who Jeshickah gave her to. Isabel have you seen," he finally spotted me, "Kage."

"Lord Jaguar." I smiled slightly, only a small up curving of my lips.

"Kage," he gave me a hug, but unlike Kile's touch it did not bring instant bad memories, Jaguar's touch was probably more comforting than Mikhal's.

"Jaguar," it was a small whisper, that would not betray that I feared being hit for no title.

He let go of me and looked at me, "Who is your trainer?"

"Lord Mikhal is, you saw him taking me away." I sighed slightly. I wished that Jaguar could take me away from here and send me back to Akari.

"I know, but some times Jeshickah uses people to transport humans, I didn't think she would give you to a trainer that cruel." His eyes were sad, I pulled his hand to my face and rubbed against it.

"He's not that bad Jaguar," what was I saying! "He doesn't physically beat me like any of my other master's did. He just…" I looked down I was about to tell Jaguar what my trainer did, I'm sure that was against some rule.

"He just what Kage? Tell me please so I can help you." He was worried now, I wonder exactly what was going through his mind?

"Leaves me in a room, alone." It was a whisper and I didn't look at him when I said it.

The door swung open again and I became silent.

"Change of plans Isabel." It was Mikhal, I bowed to him as expected, "I have already picked up clothes for Kage, and we are meeting with Jeshickah." He handed me a bowl, "eat up Kage."

I set the bowl down, after him drugging me once I refused to eat any food he gave me.

"I said eat up." He glared at me, "One." I flinched slightly, but still refused to eat, one day won't hurt me I hoped.

"One what?" Jaguar's voice purred into the strange silence that had come between my master and me.

"One day locked in her room." Mikhal answered swiftly, "Now come Kage, since you have chosen not to eat."

I sighed and followed him, I looked sadly back at Jaguar and then at my trainer's back. A meeting with Jeshickah? This could go terribly wrong.

Yuki: well that's it, it was longer than the last one so enjoy! (one more final left and then I am done with highschool!)


	6. alone again

Yuki: well here we are again what is this? Like chapter 6 I think. Thanks everyone!

**Alovelikesatines**- Thank you for reviewing, and yes it is sad that Kage is a pet again. I'm glad you like it so far. Keep reading please.

**Madam Jinx- **Yeah it kind of sucks that she is locked up, but don't worry it might get better. Keep up the reading.

**Evlin**- Yes, we all know that Kage has the worst luck. And as for your thought of Kage meeting another slave, you're on the right track, but that is all I can say. Keep reading and thanks for the review.

**Author note**- I have been suffering from computer problems, so I think I might have missed a review response or two, I will try to get them in and if I missed your review, I'm sorry! I will try to get my comp fixed as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Mp but I do own Kage and the plot.

Chapter Six

I bowed as soon as we entered the room, I only saw feet, boots that were too big to be Jeshickah's but I could tell that they were metal toed so they must have belonged to a trainer. There were a pair of knees that two hands rested on, two small trembling hands, I shifted my head to widen my view. In front of Jeshickah was a girl around seven, she had blonde hair down to her shoulders and she looked scared to death.

"What is so urgent that I had to interrupt getting my pet settled?" He stroked my head and I tried to resist leaning against him.

"I have a pet that needs to be punished, I am breaking her for Kile, since he is so upset over you keep little Kage to yourself." Jeshickah reached for me, I tried not to flinch. She scratched my head as if I was just a common house pet.

"And I can help how?" Mikhal sounded bored.

"Her greatest fear is physical contact, it will break her, and she has been a very bad girl." She turned back to the girl on the floor.

The poor girl tried to beg, "Mistress, please I didn't…" she was silence by a smack I flinched at the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

"Shush Gwen, you disobeyed me, now you will spend two days in Kage's room." Jeshickah used her foot to push the girl towards me.

I heard Mikhal sigh, "I can take her for one night, that's it I still have work to do with Kage."

"Two night's Mikhal, Kage can be worked with after that, I mean you do have her for eternity." Jeshickah bent down in front of me. "Isn't that right little pet?"

I knew she wanted an answer, but I couldn't bring myself to call her milady or mistress, "Yes." And it was a growl.

_Two more Kage _I heard Mikhal's voice in my head and it carried a faint sense of pain with it.

I tensed up, three nights all together now I would be alone in my room, but I would have two nights with the young girl first. She was so young how did she end up mixed in with Midnight? I lowered my head to show Mikhal that I was sorry, I wasn't really sorry, but it would keep the little freedom that I had.

"Fine Jeshickah, I will take your little pet for two days and a night, is that satisfying enough?" He stroked my head once again as if he was bored.

"That will do." She nodded, "Now, you are dismissed."

"Kage, take Gwen's hand so that she won't run away." He turned around to leave.

"Yes, Milord." I held my hand out to the girl, "Come on Gwen."

She just looked at my hand as if it was a poisonous snake. I sighed took her hand, she tensed up and tried to pull away from me, lucky enough I still had enough strength to drag the little seven year old girl along.

"Kage, you are to stay with Gwen for two days and one night, and then you shall receive your three days of punishment. Understand?" Mikhal opened the door to my room, "And you heard Jeshickah, physical contact is what frightens the girl, so make sure you obey her or you will be punished by her and I will not be able to stop her. I'm sure you remember her way of punishment."

"Yes Milord." I nodded and dragged the girl into my room, I let go of her as soon as Mikhal shut the door.

"Listen here Gwen, what is your problem with people touching you?" I sat down on my bed, and the girl sat on my floor.

"Nothing good comes from touch." Gwen almost sounded older than she was, for a moment I had a thought that maybe, just maybe, she was also cursed, but that was soon shattered when she continued, "Even mommy's touch was bad."

I looked at her, "Your parents beat you?" I wasn't too surprised, considering that my father was abusive to my brother, but that was over a hundred years ago, surly things have changed? Right?

She only nodded, "and these creatures, nothing good come from them."

I nodded in agreement, "Look, I know how Kile works, maybe I can help you in these two days." I knew this was a bad idea, but I could not hand a defenseless child to Kile, so what if I was punished for it, I'm too rare of a pet for anyone to kill me.

"You know how Kile works?" She was confused.

"He basically lives to see the fear in his pet's eyes, so if I can help you not to fear physical touch or at least hide that you fear it then it might be a little easier than it would be." I remember how he acted when he saw the fear in my eyes when he told me I would be his and I shivered, "It will probably be easier to teach you how to hide it. Psychological problems like that take a lot of work to get over."

"You would help me at cost to you?"

I nodded, "I can handle this better than you, I've been in Midnight for a long time." I realized that I did need to help this girl, maybe if I ever got out of here, or got a message to Akari, he could get Gwen out she was still young and had a better chance at a life than me.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly.

"Let's start, come sit with me." I held my hand out to her and once again she looked at it as if it was a snake. "I won't hurt you," I then looked at my hand trying to see it from her point of view. My hand was larger than her hand and it was held up stretched out, like I would hit her. I nodded slightly to myself and turn my hand so that it was facing down. That seemed to encourage her slightly and she took my hand gently.

I pulled her up on to my beanbag. "Now, try to act like you are happy, think of something happy."

She looked like she was thinking hard, but she finally smiled.

"What did you think of?" I have to admit, I was curious.

"I had a sister, she used to hold me when I was scared and she was always so warm." She looked genuinely happy, "Almost like you."

I had to smile, "Now, when ever someone touches you, just remember how it felt when your sister held you." I placed my arm around her when the door opened, I could feel her tense up but try to relax, she looked extremely tense.

Mikhal had walked in with two bowls of food, "Now Kage, I know why you haven't eaten, I haven't drugged your food again, I will only drug it when you don't sleep, a pet that hasn't had sleep is useless." He handed Gwen her bowl, she was very hesitant to take it and she dropped it when Mikhal patted her on the head, luckily he had been smart enough not to put her food in a glass bowl, he then handed me mine.

_Now Kage, if you don't want me to force feed you I suggest that you eat, I do not like to starve my pets, pets need to stay healthy. Understand? _His voice was in my head again.

"Of course master." I sighed and took the bowl.

_Oh and Kage, one more thing…Gwen is to sleep in bed with you, you understand that right?_

I nodded and started to eat, I looked at the little girl who was staring at Mikhal until he left.

"Gwen, how did you come to be in Midnight?" I sat my bowl aside, I had eaten half of it already.

"I…I was brought in after my sister was taken by Social services," her s's were slurred slightly as if she was having problems pronouncing them. "They left me in the house saying that they would be right back and then suddenly that man…Kile? Was there and he just grabbed me, it was about a month ago." She finished her food quickly.

I nodded slightly, "So your sister is still alive?"

She nodded, "I miss her."

"I bet you do, I miss Akari, my…friend." I thought for a moment back to when Akari first took me to his place.

"_Welcome home Kage," Akari stood next to me and we faced a huge house with three floors, six bed rooms three on top one on the second floor, the main floor, and two on the third floor._

"_Home? Sir," It was then I realized that I had not had a true home since before I was in Midnight for the first time._

"_Home Kage, the only thing you have to do is be in before dark, and try not to go anywhere alone, and I told you, stop calling me Sir." He sighed and laid a hand on my shoulder, "Come on let's go in."_

"Is your family alive?" Gwen looked over at me.

"No, I was not lucky enough to have my family survive." I smiled slightly at her, "But since you have family, that just means we have to get you out of Midnight."

"Get me out of here?" She looked hopeful.

"I will try my best, no matter what." I sighed, "Now come on, let's get to bed, you need your sleep." I ushered her up on to the bean bag and I followed up there.

She had curled into a little ball and I curled up around her, whispering to her, "It's alright, I'll do all that I can to help you."

_Jaguar? _ I had to risk it, only he could help her.

_Kage? Kage this isn't safe if Mikhal catches you than you will be locked away longer. _He sounded a little too worried.

_This has nothing to do with me though, Jaguar, I have a little girl in here with me. She's only seven, she doesn't need to be given to Kile. I want you to find a way to get her to Akari, he could help her._

_Kage why is it so important to you that she gets out? _

_She still has family._

_I'll try, Akari's worried about you, he says if you relapse it could be both painful and unhealthy for you. Is that true Kage?_

_Yes _ And that is where I left it.

Through the day Gwen had nightmares and I tried to calm her from them. I didn't sleep much, mostly because of my own nightmares. The evening came too soon for my taste, and Mikhal opened the door to great us with more food.

"Kage, I see you haven't eaten all of your dinner from yesterday." He brushed my head with his hand.

"Sorry Milord, I was distracted with-"

I was cut off by him, "Talking to Jaguar, Kage, I heard the whole thing, and to see that I am against having pets that still have family, I must do something else with Gwen." He grabbed the girl, "Do not worry about her Kage." He sat the bowl down and grabbed Gwen's hand.

"Please master!" I tried to get her from him but he plagued me with pain to make me motionless.

"Do not resist Kage." He walked out leaving me alone and with the pain, yet all I could think about is the fact that Gwen's life was now ruined.

Yuki: shorter than the other one I know, sorry and don't worry that is not the end of Gwen. R+R please…the more reviews the more I write.


	7. Kile

Chapter 7 YAY thanks again to all the reviews, I promise I will update my other ones soon as well, but right now I need to update this one to stay with popular demand.

**Alovelikesatines-** Gwen is a fun character sorry that the last chapter is shorter than the rest, I will try to make this one long, it depends on how late my little sister keeps me awake, cause the longer she keeps me company the longer I'm writing. Thank you for the complement, and the review, keep reading.

**Xx-SilverMidnight-xX- **thanks for the complement, keep reading please I'm glad you love it and thanks for the review.

**Evlin-** Thanks for the review, sorry that you think I am evil, honestly I didn't even notice that it was Kage's fault until you said something. Meepit! I'm glad that you are happy that I update quickly, I'll try to keep up for once. Keep up the reading.

**Nymphandora and Gwendolyn- **I'm glad that you think your name is being put to good use, I actually happen to think it is a pretty name, and it is also the middle name of someone in my class…I think. I'm glad you think the fanfic is lovely and I hope that you'll keep reading if I keep up the good work.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MP but I own Kage and Gwen along with the plot!

I stayed curled up in my room for a while, the only time I saw Master Mikhal was when he brought me food, not that I ate it, and I rarely slept those couple of days. I couldn't help but think that poor Gwen was probably being tortured and it was all my fault.

I finally slipped into sleep but it was very uneasy.

_Kile had come to watch over Akari and me while Paris took, what turned out to be, a short trip to New Mayhem._

"_Milord" the two of us bowed as Kile appeared._

"_Kage come here, your little friend can stay where he is." Kile pulled me to my feet and to him. I spared a glance down to Akari as Kile ran his fingers through my hair it was not a comforting touch, not like Master Mikhal's. "I know something you don't know Kage," he smirked evilly, "You will soon be my pet, as soon as I get business settled with my circet, then Paris will give me ownership of you." He brushed his lips across my lips fear crossed my eyes and I shoved away from him, "you dare resist your soon to be master?" He threw me to the ground._

_I caught myself carefully, "Most masters don't kiss belittled pets." I wiped my lips on my arm._

"_Then you haven't been owned by someone like me, I do what I like with my pets and if they don't behave they get beat." He kicked me across the floor. I curled into a little ball to protect myself as best as I could._

"_You might as well get used to beating me then, because I won't behave like that." I glanced at Akari who looked like he was struggling with keeping himself under control._

_Kile picked me up, "Really?" he wrapped a hand around my throat but didn't squeeze, "do you value your life?"_

"_No not really, I've been waiting to die for the past hundred years." I glared at him until he threw me into a wall; I let out a slight scream as I slid to the ground._

_Akari stood, "Please milord, surely you can wait until she is yours, when Lady Paris gives you ownership." He stood between us._

"_Get out of my way pet." Kile stalked forward and I tried to stand but a wave of black covered my vision._

"_Please Milord," He was silenced when Kile back smacked him and started walking towards me._

_I tried to clear my vision and slowly started to walk away from Kile. Kile stalked after, as I continued to move and mumbling, "Please…please"_

"_I won't hurt you if you obey me Kage," He used his vampiric speed to reach me and wrap his arms around me painfully._

_I tired to push away from him, "No, I won't obey you!" My head was starting to pound. _

_Akari approached slowly, "Milord, your hurting her." He needed to by time Paris had to be back some time, right? At that point I was hoping that she had forgotten something and that she would be back soon._

"_Oh? And what would you like me to do with her? Pet her and tell her she's being a good girl when she's not?" Kile tightened his arms on me._

_Akari took a deep breath, "She has done nothing wrong you are not her master, milord, Lady Paris is our mistress. If you want to beat up on Kage, you can at least wait until she truly belongs to you." _

_Kile looked at Akari and threw me aside; I landed with a slight scream and black waves in my vision still. Akari stared at Kile as he walked towards the boy. _

"_Are you telling me what to do?" Kile towered over Akari now, Akari looked up._

"_I'm telling you to wait of pointless beatings Milord." He didn't step back, I started to sit up Shadow glanced at me, "Stay down Kage, you're hurt pretty bad already." Kile back handed Akari. Akari went flying towards the bed landing by it._

_Kile laughed at us a sound which I will never forget, "I will cause all the pain I want, in fact," He walked towards me and picked me up, "Watch this," He threw me out the window in Paris's bedroom. I pulled my arms over my face as I went through the glass, when I hit the ground I blacked out. _

I woke when the door slammed shut, I was having phantom pains and I whined slightly.

"Kage," Mikhal sighed slightly, "You haven't eaten anything." He motioned to the six untouched bowls of food with the bowl he held in his hand.

"I'm not hungry, Master Mikhal, what happened to Gwen?" I looked up at him, oddly enough I wanted him to touch me, just a simple pat on the head, anything.

"You need to eat," He sat down in front of me, "Come here Kage," he held his hand out for me. I took it just glad to have some type of contact from him, I took it as a good sign, perhaps my punishment was over and I was back in his good graces. He picked up a piece of fruit, "Don't fight me Kage," he put it in my mouth and I tried to spit it out, but he held my mouth shut.

I finally chewed it and swallowed, "I'm not hungry Master, please, I'll eat when I'm hungry."

"No Kage, you need to eat twice a day to stay healthy, and if I have to shove every piece of fruit down your throat I will." He picked up another piece.

"Fine, I'll eat, if you tell me what happened to Gwen, Master." I was feeling guilty, I had all the time during my punishment to realize that Gwen might be in Kile's hands and it was my fault. If I just would have kept my mind shut, if I hadn't been so eager to get a hold of Jaguar.

"I told you not to worry about her, Kage, she is not yours or my concern anymore." He stroked my head and I felt some what better, but he didn't know what I was thinking, that it would be my fault if the little girl ended up dead, or beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Eat up little _Pet_," He left me on the floor with the bowl.

"Please don't leave me in here any more Master, I'm sorry, I'll never contact Jaguar willingly again, just don't leave me in here alone." I followed after him, and he slammed the door leaving me in there.

I looked to the food and then around the room, all alone with out anyone with out comfort at all. I wished Akari was there to hold me and tell me everything would be alright.

_I was wandering around the big house a few nights after Akari brought me there, I had been having nightmares again. _

"_Kage, what I have I told you about sleep?" Akari came up behind me, "I understand that it's hard to sleep, but you have to try."_

_I looked at him, "I can't stand the memories Akari, it's as bad as being back there!"_

"_Kage, dreams and memories will not harm you, they may scare you but you will not wake up bloody from them." He gave me a comforting hug, "Every think will be fine, and soon the good memories will over come the bad. Now, back to bed." He ushered me back to my room._

I slowly started to eat the fresh fruit that Master Mikhal brought, after I ate I wrapped the blanket around me trying to calm myself.

A while later, god only knows how much later, the door opened again and Master Mikhal walked in.

"Punishment is over Kage, but sadly I have a meeting to go with and I do not wish for you to be stuck here while I'm in it so you are to come with me." He brushed my head, and it made me happy, I have this slight feeling that I'm becoming a cat. No I'm becoming a good pet.

Mikhal gave me clothes to change into it was a simple black dress no shoes. He led me to another room, I bowed when I went in, but surprisingly Mikhal pulled me up and to him protectively, "Kile, nice to see you."

Yuki: I'm stopping there, sorry! R+R please!


	8. Bits and Pieces

Yuki: Well this is chapter eight, thanks everyone that has reviewed.

**Madam Jinx- **You'll find out soon what happens with Kile, I think, it might be a little longer than I originally planed. As for Kage staying as a pet, I can't tell you the answer with out explaining everything else, it's kinda complicated and I wouldn't want to ruin the story for you.

**Evlin- **Sorry about stopping there, I was getting tired and someone didn't stay awake to keep me awake… anyways, as for Kage have to have music to sleep, that is only for a peaceful sleep, because she uses the music to block noises that bring back the memories.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MP but I do own Kage and Gwen

Kile was glaring at me, "I see you brought your little pet Mikhal." He went and took a seat. I looked around I didn't see Gwen anywhere; it only made me worry more. Was she lying in Kile's room hurt? Was she with another trainer?

Mikhal smiled, "Yes, I thought maybe she should get out of her room for a little bit." He ushered me to where he was going to sit, _Sit at my feet Kage, and please say nothing or do anything that will upset Kile. _I did as I was sold I sat at his feet, Kile's eyes followed my moves.

"She seems very well broken; it's amazing, even Jaguar had trouble with her when she was first brought to Midnight." He leaned back into his chair.

"She's not completely broken, just obedient," Mikhal smiled down at me, "It's amazing what happens when you don't beat one to a bloody pulp." I had to play on the comment, I laid an arm across Mikhal's lap and laid my head on it, then looked up at Kile innocently.

Kile growled slightly, "Anyways on to business," he took a moment to retain himself. "Jeshickah would like you to take a job here at Midnight, not just trainer."

Mikhal thought for a second, "What job does she want me to take?" He brushed my cheek with his hand.

"She wants you to take the job of culling the weak humans that have been brought into Midnight." Kile laughed as Mikhal tensed.

"Jeshickah knows that I do not want that job, tell her I will do something else that does not include killing the humans." He continued to brush my cheek.

This conversation was extremely weird for me; a trainer like my master should have no problem culling the humans, unless it was something personal. That was it! That had to be it, there was something personal for him that had to deal with humans.

"She thought you would say that," Kile shook his head, "There are a few other jobs you can do, but you can not take your pet with you, she will have to remain alone all night."

It was my turn to tense, but the calming strokes of my master moved from my cheek to the top of my head, "I do not wish to work for Jeshickah, I will soon be going back to my home with my pet, so I will not have to be here."

"You aren't suppose to leave until your serves to Jeshickah is over, you know that, and there is still two more years until your serves to her is over." Kile sounded like he was chiding my master.

Mikhal cursed slightly, great now I had another clue to his past he had serves that he owned Jeshickah.

"Then what other jobs are there Kile?" Mikhal's voice was harsh.

"Well there is breeder, that used to be Kyomi's job, but he was killed." Kile glanced at me like he knew it was my fault.

"I'll take that, it doesn't include taking innocent life." My master stood and I followed.

"'Doesn't include taking innocent life?'" Kile laughed, "You're a trainer Mikhal you take away human lives all the time, you just leave the soul attached."

Mikhal shook his head, "I save the poor creatures, I teach them how to act so that they aren't killed by careless vampires like you." He sounded angry, "Come Kage, we're done here."

"Yes Milord," It was moods like this that I learned not to aggravate vampires, because to do so could mean much more unnecessary damage done to me.

"Oh no little pet, you're mine." Kile grabbed and held me close to him, "Like you should have been a year ago."

I screamed, and that set Mikhal off, not at me, but at Kile. He grabbed Kile's wrist, "Let her go Kile, she is mine."

Kile laughed, "Care about the little bitch do you?" He tightened his arms around me.

"She is my pet Kile, let her go or I will snap your wrist." Mikhal's muscles tensed.

Kile laughed, "The fear in her is worth a broken wrist." He tightened his arms more, and this time it was actually painful so I whimpered, suddenly there was the shattering sound of crunching bone. Kile screeched, but didn't let go of me.

"She's mine Kile, I've paid Jeshickah for her already." Mikhal stepped closer.

"Master, help," I whimpered. _Hold on Kage I'll get you from him. _Mikhal's voice, even in my head, sounded angry.

Kile was suddenly on his knees in great pain, at first he took me down with him, but then he shoved me forward and I landed at Mikhal's feet. I knew what was going on, Mikhal managed to attack Kile's mind, I wasn't aware that Mikhal was that strong.

My master helped me up in I basically cuddled into his arms, he held me tight but not painfully like Kile did.

"Let that be a lesson to you Kile, do not touch what is mine!" Mikhal's voice was still sharp, "Come on my _pet, _we need to pay a visit to Jeshickah." He kept an arm around my shaking shoulders as we walked out and down to Jeshickah's office.

Mikhal knocked hard enough that people outside probably could have heard it.

"Yes?" Jeshickah sounded annoyed already, great it's just a day of annoyed vampires.

Mikhal opened the door and I dropped three steps behind before bowing.

"Mikhal, what are you doing here?" it seemed to be two voices, both I recognized, one was Jeshickah and the other was Jaguar.

"I need to talk to Jeshickah about the behavior of one of her vampires, and what, Jaguar are you doing here?" Mikhal pulled me close to him, and I didn't care, for two reasons, I had finally come to face the fact that I am his pet, and I was still shaking from what happened with Kile.

"I'm here to get papers for," he glanced at me and I glanced down, he continued, "For a pet."

Mikhal brushed my head still trying to calm me, "I see." He turned to Jeshickah, "You need to keep Kile in line, he tried to steal my pet today."

"And that is my concern how? If you could keep track of your pet yourself I wouldn't have to keep an eye on Kile." Jeshickah didn't even spare a glance at me as she rummaged through some papers.

"My pet has done nothing wrong, we were simply leaving and he grabbed her, I think he is still upset that Kage is mine and not his." He played with the ends of my hair.

"She was suppose to be Kile's, Paris was going to sell her to him." Jeshickah threw some papers at Jaguar.

"Have you considered my job offer Mikhal?" Jeshickah walked up to us. I glanced at Jaguar, he smiled sadly at me and then disappeared.

"I will take job of breeder, but not of culling." Mikhal placed his arm around me again as Jeshickah stepped up to me.

"You still refuse to cull the humans," she was laughing there was obviously something that I was missing on this subject.

"Yes," Mikhal sounded upset still, but I suppose I could understand why.

"You can have breeder, but unless you'll be breeding Kage, I suggest that you leave her home, understand?" Jeshickah patted my head, and for once I managed not to flinch. "She's beautiful, like I told Jaguar she would be good for breeding but not obedience." She tapped her nails gently down my cheek, I swallowed trying to stay still and be good.

"You know I will not breed my pet, especially if it is still the same way that it was. That was barely short of rape, Jeshickah, you know that it isn't good for the health of the female pets that bare the children to have it done that way. I will not have an unhealthy pet." Mikhal eased me away from Jeshickah.

"You have very strange views for a hundred year old vampire," She laughed slightly, "Honestly, I thought your memories of being a pet would have faded by now."

Mikhal glared at her, I did a little bit of math in my head, if Mikhal was older than a hundred just by a few year that would mean he would have been changed around the time of the original Midnight, and if he was a pet that means he would have been a pet the same time I was.

"You start tomorrow night, and keep your pet in line." Jeshickah snickered slightly.

"Just keep Kile in line Jeshickah," he turned to leave and took me with him.

"Kage my pet, you are not to repeat anything that you heard today understand?" We were on our way back to his part of Midnight.

"Yes Master," I nodded slightly.

"Are you alright Kage? After what Kile did? Be honest." He unlocked the doors that lead into his main room.

I shrugged slightly, "No physical damage done, milord, I'm just shaken, every time he touches me it is like the bad memories come flooding back. He almost killed me while Lady Paris was on a short trip to New Mayhem, I can't forget the pain that he caused me." I started shaking again, I tried to control it, but I wasn't able to.

He opened the door to my room and walked me to my bed, I sat on it and he sat in front of me, "Kile will not harm you like that again, and if he does he will pay. If he claims you have done something wrong then he will have to come to me for you to be punished, I don't approve of his way of punishing." He started to get up and collected the bowls of fruit, "I see you ate last night's fruit."

I nodded slightly, "Milord?"

"Yes Kage?" He turned around to face me.

"Can you go to Lord Jaguar's and get something for me?" I was preparing myself for pain for even asking.

"What is it you need that is there Kage?" He was near the door now.

"My music, it will help me sleep if I have it." I looked away so that I wasn't even facing him.

"How does it help you sleep?" he sounded curious.

"I have horrible nightmares that can be triggered by the smallest sounds, the music blocks it out." I looked out the bay window.

"Alright, I'll be back, I'll leave the door unlocked if you want to wander around my area, just stay out of trouble." And with that he was gone. He actually agreed with getting my things for me, good that means I was back on his good side.

He appeared in my opened door, I was sitting in the bay window looking out on the grounds.

"Do you see something interesting Kage?" He looked out the window as well.

"That's the grave yard Milord," I pointed out the obvious, "The one that all the pets are buried in."

"Yes, that is right, what about it?"

"Nothing really," I sighed.

"Do not lie to me my _pet._" He sat next to me.

"Sorry milord, my mother is buried there, along with a good friend of mine. I was just thinking about how I missed them, just stupid human things." I shrugged.

"If you want to visit them while I am at work, you may, if you promise not to go anywhere else but there." He sat a CD player, a few CDs and my panpipe me.

"I promise Master." I smiled at him.

"Go to sleep Kage," He walked out of the room but left the door open. I shut the curtains and took the CD player and a CD and crawled into my beanbag bed. I huddled in the blanket wondering what to think about Mikhal.

Yuki: alright that's where I stop for tonight, I have a few things that I need to do, I hope you enjoy.


	9. Rain

Well here we are with Chapter Nine or something like that…hm… well let's start with reviews:

**Evlin- **I'm glad the clears up the music thing for you, sorry that it wasn't clear in the first place. Hehe I'm glad you are enjoying this, thanks for the review.

**Alovelikesatines- **Glad you think it keeps getting better, some times I think it gets cheesy….yumm cheese…anyways, thanks for the review

**Madam Jinx- **Yes Mikhal is being nice, isn't it cute? Kinda…yeah I must say Kile deserved that little beat down. Here is the more you requested, and thanks for the review.

**Disclamier: **I do not own MP but I do own Kage and Gwen

Chapter nine

I walked out of Midnight and to the pet grave yard, I stopped at the gate, I had some feeling that this wasn't going to go how I wanted it to. I was determined to find Yuri's grave and then visit my mother's grave. The gate squeaked as I opened it, the only other sound was the rain hitting the cobble stone path that lend further into the graveyard. I slowly walked in and looked around, the newer graves seemed to be down that path.

I took a deep breath and started walking down that path. My feet shuffled against the stone, I was still barefooted so there was no sound. I found Yuri's grave easier then it should have been. I can still remember the day that Kyomi had killed Yuri:

_Yuri gave me a hug and moved my head so I was looking up, he kissed me. After all I had done to him he kissed me. As soon as our lips met the door swung open cutting my moment short._

"_I knew it was a mistake to let you two be together." Kyomi grabbed my shoulder and threw me away from Yuri. He then causally tossed Yuri down the stairs, I stood up and grabbed a knife from Kyomi's belt while he wasn't looking and attempted to stab him. Unfortunately, Kyomi sensed my move, grabbed my wrist and threw me down the stairs. I landed on Yuri, who let out a small yelp. Kyomi suddenly appeared next to us with the knife in his hand, he threw me off of Yuri, I hand clenched on Yuri's cross as I was thrown off it came with me. Kyomi stabbed the knife into Yuri's chest as the knife pierced Yuri I threw myself on to Kyomi trying to get him away from Yuri. Kyomi threw me into the wall knocking me out. _

I remembered how mad I was when I learned that Kyomi had killed Yuri, he had taken the one person away from me that knew how I felt. I fell on my knees next to the grave, "I miss you Yuri," was whispered from my lips, I didn't even notice. I sat there in the rain staring at the grave. I finally decided to get up, by this time the rain was worse. I started down the path taking my time, hopefully I would be dry before Mikhal got back from his job. Someone was standing in front of my mother's grave when I got there.

I bowed, only slightly, "Jeshickah." I silently curse my bad luck.

"Kage, what are you doing out here with out Mikhal?" she brushed my head with her hand.

"Master Mikhal told me that I could come see my mother and Yuri." I looked away from her.

"You're all wet, how long have you been out here?" She forced me to look up by pulling my hair.

"I'm not sure," I tried to keep the pain out of my voice, I could not give Jeshickah what she wanted, that was one thing I could not allow myself to do.

"Oh?" She laughed, "Come on pet." She dragged me away from the grave yard by my hair.

I didn't know where she was taking me until she opened the doors to the court yard, no longer occupied by Shayla, but two baby panthers. I swallowed, "What have I done to deserve this?" it was still raining; it was almost hard enough to mistake it as hail now.

"Well lets see, first on the list, being out with out your master, second thing on the list, lack of respect, third thing: no titles forth thing, you are just plain rude." She chained me to a tree.

"So you are leaving me for meat for your little cats?" I tried to be strong, I was now facing a tree, my arms were chained above my head, and she chained my feet spread eagle, so that I was well and truly stretched out.

"Not only for my kitties, but I'm going to feed as well and then I will leave you to my baby panthers; you will be staying here until your master comes to get you." She used my hair once more to wrench my head to the side so that my neck was stretched out nicely for her.

There was no pressure on my mind when her fangs entered my vein, I tried not to give her the satisfaction of hearing me whimper but I did. She had taken a lot of blood, but not enough for me to die from. I heard her walk out and slam the door shut, I then heard the paw prints coming up behind me.

_Master! _I screamed both in my mind and out loud (though the one in my mind was the only coherent one) as the first claws sank into my back.

_Kage? What is it my pet? _His voice responded almost immediately.

I cringed as more claws were felt, lucky for me the cats were just babies. _I'm in the court yard, I'm being punished by Jeshickah for being out with out you. She didn't believe me that you gave me permission, and that I'm stuck here until you come get me. Please, please come get me…_

_I'll be right there my pet, you should not be being punished for that. _He was true to his word, he appeared as I screamed at the cats. I was starting to feel weak by my lose of blood.

Mikhal unchained me, "It's okay now Kage, I'm here." I leaned into his touch as he picked me up and walked to his area in Midnight. He sat me down on one of his couches, "Stay there."

"Yes Master," I watched him walk off into another room there was a knock on the main door.

"Kage, get that." Mikhal's voice came from the other room.

I walked to the door and opened it, I was shocked to see who it was, Jaguar and Gwen. I bowed, "Milord."

"Kage!" Gwen shouted and gave me a huge hug, but backed off when I screeched in pain. "Kage, you're wet, and hurt."

Jaguar helped me to the couch, Mikhal came out with bandages, "Ah Jaguar, how are you this evening? Take your dress off Kage, I need to get to your back."

I did as I was told and sat there shivering.

"I'm fine Mikhal, how are you besides the fact that Kage is harmed." Jaguar sat down on another couch, Gwen joined him and looked at me. I had to smile slightly at her, Mikhal never gave Gwen to Kile.

"Jeshickah took Kage's punishment into her own hands, she believed that Kage was out with out my permission, which isn't true, and here is my pet all torn up." He wiped the blood off my back.

Jaguar nodded slightly, "She also fed," he motioned to my neck.

Mikhal sighed, "Such a shame," he finished up my back, "Kage why don't you go rest? Gwen you can go with her if you wish."

'If you wish' since when did Mikhal ever give anyone a choice? Gwen nodded and followed me into my room. I shut the door but left it cracked.

"Jaguar made me free blood! And this guy named Akari helped me with my problem!" Gwen exclaimed as if she read my mind.

I looked at her and smiled, "Then what are you still doing here? You should be back with your sister."

"Jaguar told me how much trouble you got into just for helping me and I wanted to make sure you were alright." She gave me another small hug and I couldn't help but hug her back.

"I understand, but as soon as possible I want you to get back to your sister, okay?" I sighed and took post at the crack, she nodded and I smiled, "Now shush up, I need to hear what they are talking about." She nodded.

I heard Jaguar sigh, "Please let me have her Mikhal, she's been a pet for a normal human's life time. She deserves to be free."

"Jaguar you know why I won't give her to you," Mikhal's voice was strong and betrayed nothing.

"Yes, yes, but she's got Akari to take care of her, they live together as if they were family, she will have someone to take care of her." Jaguar was frustrated, something told me they had this conversation before.

"Akari is a rehab, he'll think Kage is fine and send her out in the world and she'll either be killed or end up back here. She is _Mine _Jaguar, you will not be getting her for any reason." Mikhal's voice was harsh now.

"Have you seen what you have done to her! You've reduced her to something that can't think on her own, just what her Master thinks!" Jaguar shouted.

"Would you rather her be with Kile? Or be breeding?" Mikhal growled.

"No, I would not, but I would rather her be safe and not with a vampire." Regret sounded in Jaguar's voice.

Mikhal laughed and said something in a low voice that I could not hear the next thing out of Jaguar's mouth was, "Gwen, please come here, we're leaving." And his voice was angry.

I walked Gwen out, bowed and then went back into my room, I didn't shut the door at all this time. I heard them leave and then picked up my panpipes and started playing.

A few minutes later Mikhal came in, "That's a beautiful tune." I bowed when he came in, "Thank you."

He smiled down at me, "Get up Kage, I just came to bring you dinner." He gave me a bowl of something warm soup.

I looked at him questionably he laughed, "I thought you could use something warm since you were, and still are, in soaking clothes. You must be cold."

I nodded slightly, "Thank you Master."

He pulled the blanket off my bed, "Get out of your dress again, and wrap yourself up in the blanket, I suggest you get to bed early today since you have lost a lot of blood."

I nodded and did as I was told, I curled up one the bean bag wrapped in my blanket and my music.

_I was so cold, and was sitting in the dark. All I wanted was to get out of this place; Jeshickah had put me in here and told me to clean the floor, she left a bucket or water by the door and before she left threw it on the floor and me. So I was soaked and trying to scrub a floor that I could not see. Suddenly the door opened and a boy about my age came in, "Someone told me to help you."_

_I shielded my eyes from the light, "Thanks." I looked to the floor, it was still a mess and I started to cry, something that I never did in front of anyone anymore._

"_Hey, don't cry," he hugged my shoulders, "Hey I know something that'll cheer you up." He took my hand and led me out of the room and out of Midnight, how we got out without anyone noticing that two humans were running out was beyond me. _

_He led me to a beautiful garden, "This is where my Master lives, isn't it beautiful?" I looked at it, the trees were almost as tall as the walls of Midnight and very green._

"_Yeah, very." I tensed when I sensed a vampire near, "Jeshickah is here, go." I tried to get the boy to leave. "Go! There is no need for two of us to get beaten."_

"_One thing, what's your name?" It was such a strange question for the situation._

"_Kage, and you?" I looked around waiting for Jeshickah._

"_My master calls me Mouse, but my named me Mike." He ran off, "Thank you Kage!" Just as he made it out of sight Jeshickah grabbed my neck._

"_My, my, my, what do we have here? A little disobedient pet?" And that was where the beating began. _

I woke with a jump, Mike, I never thought of that kid, there was no need to his simply ran off, he was probably dead now. I tried in vain to get back to sleep, by Nightfall I was shivering violently and exhausted.

"Kage," Mikhal walked in with a bowl of fruit, but paused when he saw me. I was wrapped in my blanket and shivering by the bay window, "Kage, are you alright?" He sat the bowl down and came to my side.

I felt horrible and I couldn't keep from shivering, I felt tired and probably looked it as well, I think I was sick. I felt Mikhal's hand on my head and then he sighed.

"Come on Kage, get in bed, you need to try to rest, I will be back in a few minutes." He helped me to the bed and then walked out, leaving the door open.

Yuki: it's shorter than the last one, sorry, well R+R please.


	10. hm

Yuki: Well here is Chapter ten! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was out of town for a couple of days.

**Evlin- **Sorry if it seemed rush, I didn't mean to do that, I'll try to slow things down a bit. Kage did have a happy life for a little bit, not long but it's better than nothing I guess. Thanks for the review.

**Madam Jinx- **Hehe, clawing the walls waiting for more, that makes me feel good. Like I mentioned, sorry for the wait, I've been out of town for my college orientation. Here is more and thanks for the review. I realized the server was down, I wish they would get that fixed!

Chapter Ten:

I was curled up on my bean bag when Mikhal returned with someone else.

"Kage, this is Dr. Spence he's just going to look over you." Mikhal sat down next to me, he gently tried to unwrap the blanket from me, I let him but instantly regretted that.

"Those wounds are deep, you said Jeshickah's panthers did that?" The doctor looked up at Mikhal who was stroking my hair.

"Yes, supposed punishment for Kage." He sighed.

The doctor nodded, "The blood loss did contribute to how sick she is, but there isn't much else that could have cause her to be this sick, save for being soaking wet."

"What do I need to do for her?" Mikhal looked down at me sadly.

"Keep her warm, no strenuous or stress activities or punishments but mostly she needs rest." The doctor stood up, "I can run by the tailors to get her some sweats if you would like me to and I can bring them by when I bring the antibiotics for her back."

Mikhal nodded almost absentmindedly, "sure," he continued to stroke my hair and star down at me.

The doctor left and Mikhal rapped me back up in the blanket, I was playing possum and pretending to be asleep. I heard him crouch down by me and whisper, "Thank you for taking that beating, so many years ago Kage." And then he walked out.

I mused on that statement while I tried to sleep, with my music playing softly in the back round, 'thank you for taking that beating, so many years ago Kage.' Could he really have been Mike? If he was Mike why would he do this to me? Why did he take me in as a pet?

I finally drifted into the world of sleep, and it was a good sleep nothing was wrong until I heard the door snap shut then I woke with a jump. Mikhal would not have locked the door, so I went to try and open it naturally. Unfortunately it was locked, I tried to remember if I had done anything worth being punished over and could not think of a thing. I placed my ear against the door to see if I could hear anything that would hit if Mikhal was home or not.

"Mikhal you care too much for that pet of yours," Jeshickah's unpleasant voice greeted my ears.

"Kage is a good pet, she deserves to be treated well if she is good." I could hear a sigh in Mikhal's voice.

Jeshickah laughed, "A good pet?" her voice was cruel, "The only good thing about her is that she is beautiful, she should be bred then killed, and if you aren't careful that is what I will do to her."

"You wouldn't, she is my property Jeshickah, and I won't allow you to do that." Mikhal's voice was panicked.

"_Your _property?" Jeshickah laughed again, "But you see Mike, you belong to me until your debt to be me is over, and that is what two years? Therefore what ever belongs to you belongs to me."

I tensed and leaned against the door harder to hear more; what had the human Mike done that he owned Jeshickah so long?

"I am not your property, I'm not even your fledgling." Mikhal growled, "Now get out of here, I will see you tomorrow at work."

Jeshickah laugh continued, "Yes, yes, of course you will, oh might I suggest that you bring Kage with you everywhere now? Kile is getting a little rambunctious." And I heard a door slam, a few seconds later I heard the lock in my door click out of place.

Mikhal looked down at me sadly, "Back to bed Kage." He picked me up and laid me in my bed, _rest _was the last word I heard in my mind.

Yuki: I know it's short, sorry but I have a few other things to update. R+R please.


End file.
